Yu Yu Hakusho Nut Show
by Kikai-Maffin
Summary: Yu Yu Hakusho staff find themselves in a twilight zone of terror and nasty secrets. A must read. (Rated PG-13 for insane content and man boobies.)


Chapter 1. Hidden Secrets of the Divine Hiei  
  
Yusuke and Kurama are looking for Hiei in their apartment before the Dark Tournament. After searching the whole apartment, they decide to search his room. They open the door to Hiei's room only to find Hiei standing in front of an oak vanity mirror, struggling with a white corset, hands behind his back trying to strap it on. All eyes were wide with shock at the sight of this.  
Slowly, Hiei lowered the shameful lingerie down on the vanity. Hands together on the table, shoulders slightly shrugged, he looked Yusuke and Kurama straight in the eyes, and said to them, "I can explain this.... I think." Kurama simply sighed and replied, "I think that would prove quite difficult, Hiei, considering how this looks to us." Yusuke started snickering. "Man! I gotta tell the others about this!" Hiei glared at Yusuke as he reached for his sword. "The only thing you'll be telling ANYONE is how I sliced you up like a Slice-O-Matic!" Grabbing his katana, he charged after Yusuke, meaning to KILL. Kurama stopped him as he pushing Hiei back into the room. Hiei looked down at Kurama's hands, "Kurama are you touching my man boobies?" Kurama looked at Hiei, eyes full of confusion, "What? Oh!" He took his hands off his chest, but didn't move from his spot blocking the door where the uncanny Yusuke was currently hiding behind. "Why WERE you trying on that corset, Hiei?" Hiei took a deep breath, closing his eyes then opening them up to peer at Kurama, "Well...." He took another deep breath, "It supports my manly physique." A "guffaw" aroused on the other side of the door. Supposedly it was Yusuke.  
  
Kuwabara's deep throated voice came from the hall searching for his friends. "Hey, what's with all the commotion?" Yusuke pulled Kuwabara back from the door and whispered slyly to him, "We caught Hiei wearing GIRL CLOTHES!!HAAHAAHAAHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" "WHAT WAS THAT!?" came Hiei's cold, blood curdling voice, filled with fury. Katana at hand, he charged out the door to them. Yet again, Kurama pushed back on Hiei's SHOULDERS this time, saying, "I don't want ANY blood shed in this team until we get out in the ring!"(Insert save the day theme song HERE.) Kuwabara snickered, but quickly caught himself, knowing what Hiei's wrath feels like. He recounted on the time when Hiei found out about him and Hiei's sister, Yukina.(BUMBUMBUMBUMMMMM!) Backing away from the door and the wrathful Hiei, Kuwabara made for the door leading out of this mad pit. Hiei pushed past Kurama (bum bum BUMMMM!) and looked for the hiding Yusuke. He checked the hall way closet, finding it to be locked. "DETECTIVE!! You in there?" Yusuke bundled himself up in a fetal position, cowering against the door. A loud hack sound came as Hiei hacked at the door with his katana. A now large slit was in the door, and Hiei looked through it with insane eyes. "Here's JONNY!!" Kurama at this point and time, stands back at a safe distance away from the scene, wondering, "Who's Jonny?" He looked to Kuwabara for the answer to this question, but Kuwabara just shrugged. He made a grunting sound that could've been mistaken for an "I don't know!" Yusuke readied a Spirit Gun to fire at the opposing Hiei. Kurama, fed up with this nonsense, pulled Hiei back from the shredded closet door. "Kurama! Quit pulling me back! I consider that sexual HARassment." (HARassment Pronounced: Hair-as-ment). He made a look that he guessed to be a look of sophistication. "Hiei! Quit messing with Yusuke! Go somewhere and work on your Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" Grumbling and mumbling and cursing Kurama's existence, Hiei grudgingly walked off out of the apartment and into the distance.  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, so don't be dumb and ASSUME we do because then you make an ass out of me and you. ^^' it rhymed  
  
Please Review, more to come. Done by the twisted minds of me and me friend. 


End file.
